Mello no País das Maravilhas
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Se Mello seguisse Near que virou um coelho e fosse parar em um mundo estranho, o que aconteceria? contem cenas shonenai


_Me perdoem se houver erros ortograficos ou de acentuação mas é porque eu começei a escrever esse fic as 4 da manhã (estava com insonia) e a conclui as 8 da manhã do mesmo dia e como escrevi no wordpad estou com preguiça de revisar, espero que mesmo assim gostem 'xD_

Mello no país das maravilhas

Certo, eram três horas da tarde, Mello poderia estar fazendo varias coisas como: estudando, dormindo, comendo chocolate, brincando com as outras crianças, implicando com o Near, etc. Mas não, não era um dia qualquer, "L" estava visitando o orfanato, uma otima oportunidade para Mello ve-lo e conversar com ele mas parece que o Near quis atrapalhar de novo, enquanto o "L" ficava lá dentro conversando com o Near, o Mello estava de baixo de uma árvore no jardim resmungando, o motivo disso tudo? Simples, o "L" disse: "Mello, poderia aguardar lá fora, preciso conversar a sos com o Near..", ótimo, além das várias coisas nas quais o Near havia o superado agora ele monopolizava a atenção do "L".  
Mello tinha que se vingar, precisava achar um meio de se vingar de tamanha humilhação, antes nunca fora superado mas agora com o Near até nas coisas mas simples ficava em segundo lugar, Mello olhou com desprezo para a mansão, odiava imaginar que lá dentro estaria o "L" conversando somente com o Near.

"Merda!!" gritou Mello assustando algumas crianças que estavam no jardim, como um belo dia de primavera poderia se tornar tão insuportavel?

Mello por alguns breves segundos desistiu, fechou seus olhos e resolveu esperar pacientemente que "L" aparecesse e quisesse falar exclusivamente com ele, quando abriu os olhos novamente percebeu que estava sendo observado

"O que você quer?" perguntou Mello olhando com raiva a pessoa a sua frente

"Estou atrazado.." disse Near o olhando calmamente

"E eu com isso?" disse Mello se sentando e se preparando para a qualquer momento dar uma surra em Near

"É.. não era para ser assim.." comentou Near pensativo

"O que?!" agora Mello olhou bem para Near e tinha percebido, ele estava vestindo uma ridicula fantasia, parecia ser uma roupa de época porem com acessorios como orelhas e rabo de coelho.. realmente, se o Near era estranho agora tinha se tornado o cumulo "Por que está vestido assim, seu esquisito?"

"Estou atrazado.." disse Near saindo andando

"Você parece estar com muita pressa, né?" comentou com um leve deboche, sabia que Near não era capaz de correr, afinal, sempre tivera um corpo fragil, mas não dava para segurar o riso diante a tal situação

"A rainha ficara brava comigo.." disse Near passando por algumas árvores e fazendo Mello o perder de vista

"Está falando do "L"? Aonde ele está?" falou Mello se levantando e indo atrás de Near, mas para aonde Near tinha ido? Ele desapareceu? Impossivel, ele não andava tão rapido assim a ponto de desaparecer assim.. "Near!!" gritou Mello, agora que se deu conta, para aonde tinham ido as outras crianças? Aquele lugar já não parecia o mesmo de antes, aonde estava a mansão e tudo mais? Por um momento Mello ficou observando surpreso tal lugar até que sentiu o chão em que pisava desaparecer, ao se dar conta estava caindo, mas o que estava acontecendo afinal??? "AHHH.." foi o ultimo som capaz de fazer Mello antes de desaparecer

"Paff.." foi o som que Mello ouviu e quando se deu conta um caderno preto acabara de cair ao seu lado.. aonde ele estava afinal, lhe parecia uma pequena sala sem janelas e com apenas uma porta e uma mesa redonda no meio.. Mello se sentou e pegou o caderno quando viu diante a si um ser que não sabia definir com palavras o que era..

"Oi" disse o ser

"Sua.. fantasia é horrivel.." comentou Mello o encarrando

"Humanos.. pelo menos não estou usando vestido.." comentou o ser, Mello olhou para si mesmo por um momento e percebeu que estava usando um vestido azul com um avental branco e um laço azul na sua cabeça

"Mas quem colocou isso em mim? Algum pervertido maluco?? Que brincadeira é essa?" disse Mello nervoso tentando arrancar o laço da cabeça

"Se continuar puxando sua cabeça vai sair junto.. kukuku.." comentou rindo

"Então como eu tiro essa merda?" falou Mello perdendo a paciencia

"Precisa sair daqui, assim a roupa desaparecerá.."

"Certo.." disse Mello meio desconfiado "Como eu saiu daqui?"

"Tem que passar pela porta.." disse como se fosse a coisa mais inesperada do mundo

"Vai se ferrar!" disse Mello saindo pela porta extremamente irritado

Agora Mello tinha que pensar com calma, aonde estava exatamente, tinha saido pela porta e apareceu dentro de um barco de madeira caindo aos pedaços em um mar qualquer no meio do nada, deveria haver uma explicação obvia para isso..

"Estou atrazado.." disse uma voz quase nula e infantil

"Near!!" gritou Mello, era logico, tudo isso tinha sido culpa do Near, além de lhe vencer sempre estava lhe torturando, Mello viu o Near passar por ele em uma lancha..

"Estou atrazado.." disse Near olhando para Mello e passando direto por ele..

"Volta aqui seu pirralho idiota!!" gritou Mello pegando um remo caido no barco e fazendo o maximo de esforço possivel para alcança-lo, quando percebeu o Near mais uma vez tinha desaparecido de sua vista.. mas agora já avistava pelo menos terra.. "Near, você me paga.." foi o ultimo que disse antes de se esforçar ao maximo para chegar na terra

Ao chegar lá Mello encontrou outra pessoa com uma fantasia de.. centopeia? Não.. talvez fosse uma barata.. ou uma formiga.. bem, era uma fantasia de um inseto nojento qualquer

"Ei, você viu um pirralho, ele é idiota, feioso, insuportavel e se faz de inocente?" perguntou Mello estranhando a pessoa a sua frente

"Olá.." disse a pessoa desviando a atenção de um caderno preto para Mello

"É.. oi.. e então, você viu?" perguntou Mello o observando cautelosamente

"Quem?" perguntou calmamente escrevendo algo no caderno

"Um pirralho, idiota, feioso, insuportavel.." respondeu Mello começando a perder a paciencia

"E que se faz de inocente?" perguntou o homem continuando a mecher no caderno sem dar muita atenção

"Se você ouviu me diz logo, ele passou por aqui?" perguntou Mello pronto para dar um bom soco no homem

"Muitas pessoas passam por aqui.. não pode dar detalhes mais detalhados?" perguntou o homem

"Ele é mais baixo do que eu.. é uma criança ainda, tem os cabelos claros, os olhos escuros mas bem brilhantes, os labios finos e as feições delicadas e infanties.. tambem tem os movimentos calmos, acho que o certo é chama-lo de lerdo e.. ele raramente sorri, mas quando sorri parece que o tempo para, é como se nada mais importasse.." comentou Mello meio pensativo e meio sem graça

"E estava vestindo uma roupa de coelho?" perguntou o homem desviando seu olhar para o Mello

"Esse mesmo!!" disse Mello

"Não o vi.." falou o homem voltando a sua atenção novamente ao caderno

"Como é que é? Quem você pensa que é?" Mello não aguentava mais, precisava acabar com aquele cara, ele estava brincando com ele

"Teru, provavelmente você me conhecera por Kira 3.." disse o homem calmamente

"Merda.. seu.." Mello iria bater nele a qualquer momento mas ouviu uma voz bem baixa um pouco distante

"Estou atrazado.."

"Near!!" Mello saiu correndo sem pensar atrás da voz deixando Teru.. inseto.. Kira 3.. ou seja quem for para trás..

Quando se deu conta estava no meio de uma floresta, otimo, de uma sala foi parar no mar, do mar no litoral e do litoral foi parar em uma floresta, tirando o fato de tudo ter começado no seu jardim as coisas não lhe pareciam tão estranhas assim.. mas aonde estava a voz do Near agora? Tinha desaparecido..Otimo, se ele se sentia perdido antes agora estava mais ainda..

"Está perdido..?" soou uma voz que não podia se dizer daonde vinha

"Quem está ai??" gritou Mello procurando descobrir daonde vinha a voz

"Eu.." disse a voz

"Eu? Uau, ajudou muito.." comentou Mello saindo andando

"Certo, certo.." disse um rapaz vestido de gato aparecendo em sua frente

"Matt, o que você está fazendo? E que roupa.." falou Mello estranhando

"Matt? Eu sou o gato.." falou o rapaz aparecendo e desaparecendo entre as árvores

"Seu ego aumenta a cada dia.. e então, como saimos daqui?" falou Mello tentando ignorar o fato do Matt estar fantasiado de gato..

"Eu lhe digo se me dizer seu verdadeiro nome.." falou o rapaz se aproximando lentamente do Mello

"Como se você já não soubesse.." falou se afastando a medida em que o Matt se aproximava

"E então?" disse o rapaz com um sorriso

"Mihael, Mihael Keehl.. cara, Matt, você está estranho.." disse Mello

"Mihael, então você quer descobrir como sair daqui?" perguntou Matt

"É.. essa é a intenção desde o inicio, né?" falou Mello, era claro que se o Matt estava tomando alguma medicação estava na hora de parar

"Vá em qualquer direção e saira.." comentou Matt tirando um video game portatio e começando a jogar

"Matt.." falou Mello apertando os punhos e tentando se controlar ao maximo

"É gato.." comentou sem dar muita atenção jogando o jogo

"Me da essa porra!!" Mello puxou com força o video game do Matt e se preparou para quebra-lo enquanto falava "Como eu saiu dessa merda e aonde está o pivete?"

" Droga, Mello! Eu estou na fase final, me devolve isso!!" falou Matt tentando pegar o video game devolta

"Se você não me responder eu transformo esse seu precioso jogo em lixo!! 1..2.." disse Mello o ameaçando

"Você nunca ouviu dizer que quando está se perdido vai para a esquerda? Que gênio você é, heim?" falou Matt puxando o braço do Mello e tentando recuperar seu video game

"E o Near está perdido?" perguntou Mello tentando evitar que o Matt pegasse o jogo devolta

"Você o conhece melhor que ninguem, não pergunte isso a mim!!" falou Matt recuperando o seu video game

"Eu não o conheço tão bem assim!!" falou Mello meio corado "Como quiser.." disse saindo andando ao perceber que não estava sendo ouvido e deixando Matt para trás jogando seu videogame

Mello chegou em uma estrada com três caminhos, um dizia "esquerda" o outro "direita" e o outro "retorno", para aonde Near deveria ter seguido? Se ele fosse para a esquerda significaria que ele estaria perdido? Então é provavel que ele tenha ido para direita já que se estava atrazado tinha algum lugar certo para ir.. e o retorno, era para aonde?

"Eu vou para festa da rainha, lalala" cantava uma voz vindo do caminho que dizia "retorno"

"Ei, tem alguem ai?" falou Mello esperando encontrar alguem

"Tem Misa.." disse uma garota aparecendo diante a ele sorrindo, ela usava um vestido longo e cheio de babados, preto, vermelho e branco com sapatos boneca e rendas

"E você é..?" perguntou Mello surpreso a finalmente ter achado alguem 'normal'

"MisaMisa.." disse ela sorrindo toda boba

" E aonde está a Misa?" disse Mello um pouco mais tranquilo

"Aqui!" disse apontando para si mesma

"Misa é MisaMisa?!" disse Mello confuso

"Essa é Misa" disse ela toda alegre

"Tá.. e como eu saiu daqui?" perguntou Mello cautelosamente

"Hum.." pensou um pouco ela "Siga um desses caminhos" disse como se tivesse encontrado a melhor solução possivel

"Você viu um garoto vestido de coelho?" perguntou Mello

"Vi sim" disse ela toda feliz

"Serio, aonde?" perguntou Mello esperançoso

"Lá.." falou ela apontando o caminho da direita

"Como você o viu lá sendo que você veio do caminho retorno?" perguntou Mello pouco convencido

"Como sabe de onde Misa veio?" perguntou ela admirada

"Eu vi..você é burra ou o que?" falou Mello começando a estranha-la

"Ah.. Misa não é burra, é duquesa, Misa precisa ir ver a rainha, Misa vai embora!" disse a garota tomando o caminho da esquerda

"Ei, espera, você viu mesmo o Near?" perguntou Mello

"Não sei, pergunte a Misa" falou ela toda feliz indo saltitante e começando a cantar

"Definitivamente.. todos aqui ficaram loucos.." falou Mello para si mesmo e olhando calmamente as opções de caminho que possuia.. "Bem, posso ir pelo retorno mas a garota que veio de lá era louca.. e pela esquerda mas a garota que foi para lá é louca.. o caminho mais obvio parece a direita mas a garota que recomendou segui-lo era louca.. acho que vou pela direita mesmo.." falou Mello seguindo o caminho para a direita

Mello andou um pouco e viu uma casinha um pouco mais a sua frente com dois homens tomando chá, ele não podia acreditar.. um dos homens era..

""L"!!!" gritou Mello correndo na direção da casa

"Veio para hora do chá?" perguntou o homem ao lado do "L" vestido de coelho

"Não.. é.. "L", preciso de sua ajuda, eu quero voltar para casa e perdi o Near de vista e agora não sei o que eu faço!!" falou Mello tão rapido que fez um homem sair correndo de dentro da casa

"O que houve?? Acabou a hora do chá??" perguntou o homem nervoso vestido de rato

"Não!! Ignore ele!! A hora do chá mal começou!!" falou "L" arrumando a sua cartola e olhando para Mello "Você quer comer o meu bolo, é isso?" perguntou olhando feio

"Não.. quero saber aonde está o Near e ir embora daqui!" falou da forma mais clara e simples que conseguiu imaginar

"Estou atrazado.."

"Near!!" Mello se virou para trás e viu Near andando lentamente pela estrada

"Estou atrazado.." repetia ele calmamente

"Near, seu pivete idiota, besta, irritante, aonde você se meteu? Estive te procurando em todo lugar.." falou Mello indo em direção ao Near

"Ahm?!" olhou para Mello interrogativo parando na sua frente

"Não venha com "ahm" para mim, estou te procurando a horas!!" falou Mello o puxando pelo braço

"Você veio para hora do chá tambem?" perguntou o homem vestido de rato

"Já é hora do chá..?" perguntou Near lentamente observando os três homens sentados a mesa

"Não acredito que vai convidar todos eles para o chá" falou o homem vestido de coelho

"Não acredito que você é louco a ponto de nessa idade vestir uma roupa dessas de coelho.." falou Mello ironicamente

"É lebre.." falou o "L"

"É logico.." comentou o Near

"O que?!" perguntou Mello sem entender nada

"Lebres são maiores que coelhos, a diferença é visivel!" comentou o homem vestido de rato como se fosse o mais inteligente de todos

"E o que isso tem haver afinal?" perguntou Mello segurando o braço do Near com força

"Que é hora do chá.." falou "L" sorrindo

"Sim, hora do chá" afirmou o homem vestido de lebre

"Vamos tomar chá.." disse Near indo em direção

Mello se sentou na mesa ao lado de Near e ficou segurando o seu braço para garantir que o Near não se afastasse e nenhum daqueles homens se aproximassem

"E então, sete ou treze cubos de açúcar no seu chá?" perguntou o homem vestido de rato a "L"

"Treze como sempre, Matsuda.." disse "L" enquanto comia um grande bolo de morango

"Quer biscoitos ou bolo?" perguntou o homem vestido de lebre ao Near

"É.. biscoitos.." respondeu Near, Mello começou a encara-lo, tinha alguma coisa de estranha naquele homem, ele apenas abriu um leve sorriso para o Mello e entregou os biscoitos ao Near

"Chocolates?" ofereceu o homem vestido de lebre ao Mello

"Claro.." disse Mello pegando cautelosamente

"Nossos doces são feitos no mesmo confeiteiro que faz os doces da rainha" comentou Matsuda orgulhoso

"Ah.. quase esqueci, estou atrazado.." disse Near se levantando lentamente

"Atrazado para o que?O chá ainda nem acabou.." perguntou "L"

"Preciso ir, estou atrazado, disse Near tentando andar mas sendo segurado por Mello

"Aonde você pensa que vai?" perguntou Mello

"A rainha.. estou atrazado.." disse Near

"Hoje é seu desaniversario?" perguntou o homem vestido de lebre ao Mello

"O que?!" perguntou Mello se virando para ele ainda segurando o Near

"O Raito perguntou se o seu aniversario não é hoje.." falou "L"

"Não.. não é..."

"Que otimo, feliz desaniversario!!" Matsuda puxou Mello o obrigando a soltar Near e o fez sentar na cadeira da ponta da mesa

"Feliz desaniversario.." disse "L" tomando chá

"Perfeito.." disse Raito dando um leve sorriso.. "Quero dizer, feliz desaniversario.."

"Espera, não tenho tempo para isso!" falou Mello tentando empurrar Matsuda e ir atrás de Near que saiu andando

"Mas é seu desaniversario, você pode fazer o que quiser hoje, não é um dia comum!!" disse Raito

"Me soltem!!" Mello empurrou Raito e Matsuda e percebeu que o Near não estava lá "Otimo, agora o perdi.."

"Perdeu?" perguntou "L"

"É, agora não sei para aonde o Near foi! Tudo por culpa de vocês.." disse Mello virando com raiva para Matsuda e Raito

"Ele foi ver a rainha" falou "L"

"E aonde eu encontro a rainha?" perguntou Mello irritado

"Aonde ela sempre está" respondeu

"E aonde ela sempre está?"

"No castelo, é logico" falou Matsuda

"E como eu vou até o castelo?" perguntou Mello em um tom quase..fora de si..

"Se você veio até aqui e não achou o castelo então significa que ele é na outra direção!" falou Raito

"A esquerda?" perguntou Mello

"Depende, você está aonde?" perguntou "L"

"Merda, seus debilmentais, vão encher o saco de outro!" respondeu Mello saindo andando na direção oposta na qual viu Near vindo

"Acho que não era desaniversario dele.." comentou Matsuda

"Ele é louco.." falou Raito

"Tem mais leite?" disse "L" sacudindo a jarra

Mello andou um pouco e chegou em um lugar aonde haviam varias mulheres vestidas como flores.. um lugar um tanto estranho, estava pronto para dar a volta até que sentiu uma mulher se jogar em cima dele

"Como você é bonitinho!!" disse ela o abraçando pelo pescoso com força

"Quem é você? Me solta, tá maluca?" falou Mello a empurrando

"Ah.." a mulher saiu de cima do Mello e se apresentou formalmente "Rosa, muito prazer.."

"Você está dizendo isso só por causa da sua fantasia, né?" falou Mello se preparando para ignorar a loucura da mulher a sua frente

"Hal, pare de assustar o visitante.." disse uma mulher vestida de margarida se aproximando

"Takada, eu só estava me apresentando.." disse Hal com um leve sorriso malicioso

"Deixe-o em paz, por favor, não se assuste com a exibida rosa.." falou Takada

"Eu peço perdão se lhe assustei, peço que você tambem não fique intimidado pela autoritaria margarida.."

"Como ousa?" falou Takada indignada

"Só estava alertando o visitante.." falou Hal sorrindo

"Sua.." Takada estava pronta para começar a brigar com a Hal

"Tchau.." disse Mello bem baixinho se virando e saindo andando, elas começaram a brigar violentamente tentando uma acabado uma com a outra, puxando petalas da roupa, arrancando folhas e tentando uma destruir mais a outra

Enquanto isso Mello andava pisando com força, não aguentava mais essa brincadeira, ela estava se tornando longa demais, foi andando pelo caminho todo até o final ao notar que ele se acabava e só lhe restava um grande nada a frente..

"O que vem agora?" disse já cansado esperando mais um louco aparecer

"Mello, vira a direita.." falou Matt aparecendo na sua frente

"Resolveu parar de brincar de louco?" falou Mello irritado

"Se você tem certeza para aonde vai vire a direita, se está perdido a esquerda.." falou Matt jogando seu video game

"Que logica isso tem?" falou Mello se sentando no chão cansado

"Se até agora não houve logica por que isso precisaria ter?" falou Matt se sentando ao lado dele

"Por que virar a direita?" perguntou calmamente a Matt

"Você tem certeza para aonde quer ir, não é?"

"É.."

"E tem certeza do que quer encontrar, certo?"

"Tenho.."

"Então vai conseguir se for a direita.." falou Matt se levantando

"Vou pela direita então, obrigado, Matt.." disse Mello se levantando e indo para direita

Não foi preciso nem dar 5 passos para fora da estrada e o Mello chegou em um enorme jardim com duas pessoas vestidas de cartas de baralho pintando arbustos de rosas brancas em rosas vermelhas

"Ei, vocês sabem aonde é o castelo?" perguntou Mello

"Você acaba de chegar no jardim dele, é só continuar seguindo que chegará lá" disse uma das cartas

"Obrigado.." disse Mello saindo andando

"Ei" falou a outra carta "Você não vai perguntar por que estamos pintando as rosas?"

"Não vou perder tempo com cartas aleatorias.." disse Mello continuando a andar em frente

"Que educação, né, Ray?" comentou uma carta meio irritada

"Fazer o que, ele está certo, não concorda, Naomi?" respondeu a outra carta

Mello já estava entendendo um pouco a "logica" que existia nesse mundo e lhe parecia um trabalho facil encontrar o Near agora, Mello andou mais um pouco e viu proximo dali um grande castelo e andando um pouco mais a sua frente um garoto vestido de coelho

"Near.." disse Mello segurando o Near pela blusa..

"Estou atrazado.." disse Near fazendo força para continuar andando

"Você me faz andar atrás de você que nem um louco e só isso que tem a me dizer?" fala Mello irritado, fazendo Near se virar para ele e o olha-lo

"Estava atrás de mim?" perguntou o olhando levemente surpreso

"É claro, se não eu não teria saido gritando "Near, Near" por ai, né, idiota?" falou Mello sem paciencia

"Por que..?" perguntou sem entender

"Porque o que?"

"Por que estava vindo atrás de mim?" falou Near olhando nos olhos do Mello o fazendo corar

"Ah, seu idiota, eu vim porque eu quis, algum problema com isso?" falou Mello virando o rosto e tentando esconder seu rosto ficar corado..

"Então se queria vir por que está reclamando?" perguntou Near

"Não é bem assim, é que você é uma criança e se pode machucar e se perder, é que eu tive a obrigação de segui-lo!" falou Mello sem graça

"Estava.. preocupado?" perguntou Near

"Eu? Preocupado?" respondeu em um tom de deboche quase rindo tentando disfarçar

"Ah.." disse Near desviando o olhar para o chão meio decepcionado

"O que houve?" perguntou Mello serio

"Preciso ir, estou atrazado.." disse Near se soltando de Mello e continuando a andar

"Near.." Mello não sabia o que dizer.. pela primeira vez Near tinha demostrado ficar triste com um comentario seu..

Near entrou dentro do castelo e Mello o seguiu correndo, quando Mello observou bem o local descobriu que estava dentro de uma corte? Espera, Near, tinha acabado de entrar e se sentou em uma cadeira de frente a uma mesa

"Advogado de defesa?" disse uma mulher usando uma mascara que parecia estar no lugar de juiza

"Sim.." disse Near com uma voz bem baixa, quase nula

"Por que se atrazou?" falou ela irritada

"Tive contratempos.." falou Near levemente assustado

"Advogado de defesa, você será acusado de desacato a corte!" falou a mulher

"Sim, majestade.." disse Near se levantando

"Sua pena será.. sentença de morte!!" falou a mulher

Mello não entendeu bem a situação, estavam julgando o Near? Mas como? Ele tinha entrado ali como advogado e agora iria morrer.. tudo bem que nesse mundo nada tinha logica mas ele não poderia deixar alguem machucar o Near

"Ei, o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?" gritou Mello

"Quem é você?" perguntou a mulher

"Ele se chama Mihael, vossa majestade.." disse Matt que apareceu atrás da rainha

"Matt!!" falou Mello sem entender

"Então, Mihael, tem algo contra o meu julgamento?" falou a mulher

"Claro, como pode matar o Near só por que ele se atrazou?" falou Mello nervoso

"Eu posso tudo, sou rainha" disse ela irritada

"Acha mesmo?" falou Mello invadindo o salão e parando de frente para a mesa aonde estava a mulher

"Não acho, tenho certeza!" disse ela ficando furiosa

"Bem, mas eu não vou deixar que você machuque o Near!!"

"E desde quando um simples Mihael é capaz de contrariar a mim? A rainha?" falou a mulher mascarada

"Acha mesmo que uma rainha pode governar sem leis e ordem??" perguntou Mello ficando tão irritado quanto a mulher

Todos em volta começaram a falar entre si fazendo a rainha ficar ainda mais irritada

"Certo!! Então se quer leis assim seja!!" disse ela se levantando "Se quer que ele seja declarado inocente que você pague a pena por ele!!"

"Morrer no lugar do Near?" perguntou Mello percebendo a existencia dessa possibilidade nunca imaginada

"Não!!" disse uma voz fraca fazendo Mello se virar para trás "Fui eu quem me atrazei.." disse Near

"Near.. está pensando mesmo em morrer por algo ridiculo como isso?"

"Eu me atrazei.." falou Near

"Exatamente, um atrazo de um minuto e quartoze segundos" falou a rainha

"Só isso???" disse Mello imprecionado com a intelorancia da rainha

"Ainda assim foi um atrazo" disse a rainha "Você não pensou que não deveria deixar a sua rainha esperando? O que fez? Preferiu a dormir que a ver sua rainha? A falar com alguem do que a falar com sua rainha? Você colocou algo na frente de sua rainha?"

Agora estava claro para Mello, o Near se atrazou por sua culpa, se ele não tivesse o segurado o Near teria chegado a tempo..

"Eu aceito, pagarei a pena de morte se declarar o Near inocente!!" disse Mello confiante

"Está certo disso?" perguntou a mulher

"Estou!!" disse Mello

"Certo, guardas, prendam o acusado!!" disse a rainha

Todos os guardas vieram para cima de Mello, o seguraram e o levaram até uma torre de pedra aonde o jogaram lá dentro, nela havia uma pequena janela com barras de ferro que era o unico contato que Mello tinha com o mundo exterior, finalmente, estava começando a anoitecer, um dos guardas chegou da janela e disse que sua pena de morte tinha sido marcada para no dia seguinda ao amanhecer..

"Está triste..?" ouviu uma voz fraca vindo da janela no meio da noite

"Near??" Mello se levantou e ficou de frente a janela

"Você está triste?" perguntou Near

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" falou o Mello

"Então.. você está?"

"Eu não sei.. só é estranho pensar que vou morrer ao amanhecer sem nem mesmo saber aonde estou.." comentou Mello

"Por que fez isso?" perguntou Near o observando

"Eu já disse, os mais velhos tem que proteger as crianças, fiz isso porque tive que fazer.." falou Mello como se seu ato fosse algo simples

"Você não tem medo de morrer?" perguntou o Near

"Por que teria?" falou Mello sem entender, era claro que todo o ser humano temia sua propria morte mas o Mello não compriendia como Near podia ter lhe perguntado aquilo, se ele tivesse algo a perder realmente morrendo ai sim teria medo, mas naquela situação não seria nada demais

"Não existe nada que o faça querer continuar vivendo?"

"Eu gosto de chocolate mas não acho que isso seja algo importante agora.." falou Mello ainda confuso

"Então é por isso que vai morrer?" perguntou Near

"A questão não é 'por não ter nada de importante que vou morrer' e sim 'por ter algo de importante que preciso morrer'" disse Mello sem pensar e logo ao se dar conta começou a corar

"Você vai morrer por mim?" perguntou Near

"Isso é obvio.." falou o Mello com ironia

"Por que me chama de Near?" perguntou

"Porque esse é o seu nome.."

"Você vai morrer para proteger Near?"

"É.."

"Quando se ama se protege?"

"Acho que sim.."

"Você ama o Near?" Mello não sabia como reagir ao ouvir essa pergunta, sentiu o seu coração bater mais rapido, desde quando começou a gostar dele? Desde quando começou a se preocupar tanto com ele? Será que foi tão rapido assim que ele nem foi capaz de notar?.. "Você ama?"

"Eu.. eu.. sei lá, amo.." disse Mello meio sem graça, não podia acreditar, ele tinha mesmo se declarado?

"Eu não sou Near.." respondeu calmamente

"O que?"

"Mas se eu fosse acho que tambem te amaria, ficaria feliz em saber que tem alguem que gosta tanto de mim que poderia até mesmo morrer por mim.." disse com um leve sorriso

"Quem é você?"

"O coelho.."

"Se você não é o Near não deve entender como ele pensa.."

"Mas se você o ama deve, não é?"

"Ele não me ama.."

"Você já perguntou isso a ele?"

"Não.."

"Você já disse que o ama?"

"Não.."

"Então talvez ele realmente não te ama.. afinal, ele não te conhece de verdade ainda.."

"Por que veio me falar tudo isso?"

"Porque em algum momento você vai ter que lhe falar.."

"Existe alguem que você ame?"

"Existe.."

"E o que você faz?"

"Fico perto dessa pessoa.." disse o coelho "Diga a ele que o ama.."

"Eu não tenho mais tempo.. e não iria ter coragem mesmo.."

"Então continue o protegendo.. em algum momento ele vai notar.."

"Obrigado.."

"Acorde.."

"O que?"

"Mello, acorde.."

"Acordar?"

"Mello.."

Mello abriu lentamente os olhos e se viu em baixo da arvore de frente para o orfanato com Near o sacudindo e o chamando

"Mello!" chamava Near o sacudindo

"Near, o que você quer?" perguntou Mello acordando irritado

"Está na hora do jantar.. e está ficando frio, você não deve dormir aqui.." falou Near no tom calmo de sempre..

"Ah.. Near.." Mello o puxou para perto e o abraçou

"Mello..?" Near não pode esconder a surpresa ao ser abraçado por Mello

"É.." Mello não pode esconder o constrangimento então o empurrou e se levantou fingindo que nada aconteceu "O que vai ter para o jantar hoje?"

"Eu ainda não sei.." falou Near se levantando levemente assustado

"Você é um inutil mesmo, nem para isso se informar? Eu te odeio!!" falou Mello saindo correndo em direção a mansão

"Mello.."

"Vem logo, seu pirralho!!" disse Mello se virando para trás o esperando

"Tá.." disse Near indo em direção a Mello

"Ei, o que o "L" queria com um pivete como você?"

"Você vai descobrir no jantar.."

Enquanto isso em algum outro lugar

"Ah.." disse a rainha acordando

"O que houve?" perguntou o coelho

"Eu tive um sonho estranho aonde eu estava em um lugar aonde só tinha loucos.. lá era um orfanato.." falou a rainha tirando a mascara e revelando seus cabelos loiros e uma cicatriz em seu rosto

"Tudo bem.. foi só um sonho.." disse o coelho se aproximando da rainha

"É claro, só um sonho.."

_  
Me perdoem pelo fic meio estranho, é que eu tenho algumas imagens (acho que vieram de um doujinshi) aonde o Mello é Alice, Near o Coelho, "L" o chapeleiro louco e Matt o gato, fiz baseado nessas imagens a historia apesar de que faz anos que não vejo o filme da Alice xDD_


End file.
